1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical daughter card module, in particular, to an optical intermediary component applied in an optical daughter card module.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid progress in multimedia applications, the bandwidth of the conventional metal conductor connection technology is coming to a limit. The broadband and anti-electromagnetic interference characteristics of the optical connection technology meet the technical requirements in the development of multimedia applications. Optical fiber is a light guiding element for transmitting telecommunication signals through the total reflection of light. As the optical fiber is advantageous in achieving high frequency, interference proof, and long-distance transmission with regard to signal transmission, an optical fiber network system has become an indispensable part of the network. In addition, the technology of introducing planar light circuits (PLCs) onto planar circuits is more and more applied in integrated circuits and printed circuit boards, such that the optical fiber networks gradually constitute an optical network.
In order to achieve a high transmission speed, an optical path generally adopts a single-mode or small core transmission structure. Thereby, the outer diameter of the structure is normally lower than 100 μm or even 10 μm, which relatively raises the tolerance requirement on assembly. Restricted by the outer diameter, a precise assembly technology and tools are needed, but may indirectly lead to higher assembly and manufacturing costs of relative elements, thus limiting the application thereof.